Seasons
by Almi Pendragon
Summary: Complete. Seifer & Quistis. Quistis spends time blissfully lost in cherry blossoms and Seifer . . .


Author's Note: Just a short fluffy piece.

Dedication: To all those Seifer/Quistis fans out there =)

**_Spring_**

_By Almicene Pendragon_

**­­­­­­­­­­­­ **

Stretched out comfortably underneath the shade of an old ash tree, she let her golden tresses free from their plastic prison.  Tossing her head side to side to shake them loose, Balamb Garden's infamous instructor, well ex-instructor enjoyed the remaining days of Spring.  Buds had begun to turn into flowers and the fragrant cherry tree blossoms burst in joy of the upcoming season.  Pink flowers were decorated as if with a lazy hand among the trees.  The over-eager flowers had fallen and given way to petals that now lay around Quistis Trepe.

Serenity claimed her spirit as she casually flipped through the dense reading material she had brought along in her weekend of leisure.  She was still the prodigy child in many ways.

A stray wind caused another cherry-hued blossom to lose its grip on the old tree and fall into Quistis's hair.  Dainty fingers pulled the small silver-rimmed glasses off her nose and she took a deep breath.  

_"If only everyone could see me now,"_ she thought, allowing a small laugh to escape from her lips.  No one would be able to fathom the words "relaxing" and "Quistis" together, let alone being actually done by said person.

Tossing her book casually to the side she stretched, bringing her arms in front of her, almost cat-like in her grace.  Her eyes widened only slightly as she felt another pair of eyes upon her.  And to think, she used to believe she was alone in claiming time to herself.  But the presence was never intrusive any longer.  In fact, she almost anticipated the visitor coming.  She decided to call him out of his game.

"Playing hide and seek Almasy?" she baited lightly.

Dancing green eyes sparkled in amusement as they met a pair of blue ones.  "Nah, I've already won," he replied with a smug grin on his rugged features.

"So you found what you were seeking then?"

"Who said I was the seeker?  After all, weren't you the one anticipating the arrival of my wonderful self?"  He crossed his arms arrogantly and leaned against a nearby tree.  The ring of cherry trees formed a sort of secret alcove almost.

"Humble as always," Quistis said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the tall blonde man standing before her.

"I try," came the cocky reply.  "But I mean when you're as perfect as me it's hard to say things without sounding arrogant."

Quistis sighed.  "What do you want Seifer?"

"To annoy my favorite duchess of course."

"Well you've thoroughly succeeded.  You can leave now."  She waved a hand off towards the distance.

"Oh, but I know you really don't mean that," Seifer grinned, moving lithely from his position.  He sat next to Quistis, draping a strong arm around her.

She pushed him away.  "Oh please, can you be any more full of yourself?"

"I didn't make any comment about myself in that sentence!" he protested.

"You're right . . . that's a first," she quipped.

"Ouch!  That burns Duchess," Seifer said mockingly, putting a hand over his heart.

"If there was any way to deflate your ego it might have.  But as it is . . ." Quistis tried to pry the book the Seifer had inadvertently sat on, but without any luck.  "Seifer . . . you're on my book."

"Don't worry, I'm comfortable," Seifer said, flashing her a smirk.

Quistis narrowed her eyes in warning.  "Seifer . . ."

"I think I'll take a nap like this," he teased, placing more of his weight on the book.

Quistis tried to shove the blonde mercenary off her precious book with one hand while trying to pull it out with the other.  "Seifer!" she growled, becoming impatient as he lazily closed his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Get off my book you big oaf!" she yelled and with a finally tug she managed to free her book.  Only she lost her balance and grabbed the nearest thing to stabilize her, Seifer.  She caused him to sprawl on top of her as she fell backwards, ungracefully on her back.

"Your wish is my command."

Quistis glared at him, flushing at their positions.  "Get off," she stated in a quiet deadly tone that anyone else would have immediately obeyed.

"I don't think so."

Tired of his disobedience, Quistis reached down for her whip, only to be stopped by Seifer.  Pinning her arms above her head he smirked at her.  "Now that wasn't very nice."

"And you trying to kill me with your enormous weight is?"

"I know you're enjoying this Quistis.  I mean it's not everyday you have such a handsome guy on top of you.  In your case I know you've never had one . . ." Taunting green eyes met cornflower blue, and she immediately became incensed at his implications.

"Why you little bastard!" she exclaimed angrily.  "How dare you go snooping through my private life?!"

"Shh," he said soothingly.  Using one hand to keep the grip upon her hands, he used the other to place a finger on her lips.  He waited a minute until her breathing had returned to near normal.

"I mean every woman saves herself for the wonderful Seifer Almasy."

Quistis rolled her eyes.  "I really do wonder how I'm not dead beneath the weight of just your ego Seifer."

"It's not unjustified I assure you," he replied confidently.

She arched her eyebrow, expressing her doubt at his self-assessment.

"I'll show you," he whispered softly, "and only you."  Keeping their gazes locked, he lowered his lips to hers, softly touching, teasing every sensitive nerve in the area.  Quistis stopped resisting him and sank slowly into the kiss.  Caressing her lips gently Seifer caressed the side of her face with the thumb of his gloved hand.  He felt his pulse increasing along with the beautiful woman beneath him.  The kiss was gentle and romantic.  He would let his passion reign his blood another time.  His senses drank in the pleasure that the blonde woman was giving to him.  Every touch, taste, smell would forever be craved.

Meeting her lips once more, Seifer pulled away, leaving her breathless and her lips swollen.  In all his memories of her this would be one of his most cherished ones.  Getting up silently from the ground he met her gaze with his own before disappearing into the wilderness once more, leaving Quistis wondering if all that had happened was merely a misty dream.

"Until the next time Duchess."


End file.
